If it's just a kiss, you're doing it wrong
by Not Smith
Summary: Post-OotP H/G fluffy one shot (OK so now it's a two shot but that's it!). Light OotP spoilers but then if you haven't read the book what the hell are you reading fanfic for?
1. Backfired

**If it's "just a kiss", you're doing it wrong.**

The conversation had lapsed into silence as Harry and Ginny walked further away from the Weasley's quidditch practice area. Harry was dead tired, not having been on a broom for so many months, but he needed to walk or else he would pay dearly in sore muscles the next day. Before Harry had arrived at the Burrow, the Weasleys had decided that Harry would be alone as little as possible and it was Ginny's turn to keep an eye on him so she had skillfully invited herself for his warm down exercise. They had been talking about the Gryffindor team chances but after both agreeing on just about every point, there was little left to discuss on that subject.

Harry wasn't comfortable enough with Ginny as a friend yet to let the silence continue so he decided to ask the very next question that popped into his head, "So how are you and Dean doing?"

"Dean?" She turned to him confused and then had a look of dawning recollection, "Oh that. Well, I'm not seeing him. Never was."

"But on the train you said – "

"On the train, Ron was overdoing the big brother act yet again and I was tired of it. I said I had chosen Dean to make a point."

"And the point was?"

"That no one I picked was going to be good enough. He's never had a cross word to say about Dean. Rather liked him I think, but as soon as I mention I'm interested, then Dean's a 'damned bloody git.'"

Harry snickered. "Ron said that?"

"Yes, those very words actually. I was writing a letter a week or so ago and Ron asked me who it was for. I said Dean and he said, 'I'm going to kill that damned bloody git.'" Ginny had used her best Ron voice for the last three words.

Harry marveled at how spot on she was with the impression. "Was the letter for Dean?"

"No, Charlie."

Harry laughed loudly, "Ah, Dean's in for a bit of a surprise then, isn't he? When he and Ron see each other again, that is."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'll stop and fess up before Ron does anything completely stupid, violently stupid anyway. I don't really give a damn what Ron thinks but if I hadn't broken it off with Michael first, I'm sure he would have dumped me. It unnerved him every time he was the same room with Ron and Ron would not stop with the evil eye routine."

"You should be somewhat grateful you have a brother that cares so much."

"Should I? Listen, do you feel grateful that he wants me to be crushing on you again?" Ginny questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"He does?" Harry was incredulous. 

Ginny rolled her eyes with great flourish. "God, Harry! I'm surprised you haven't broken your neck tripping over all the hints he's dropping!"

"He wants you and me together?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "No silly. He just wants to turn back the calendar where I was crushing on you and you didn't care. My virtue was safe that way."

"I wouldn't say that I didn't care."

"But you were very uncomfortable with it all, yes?"

"Slightly, I suppose," Harry started to blush.

She linked his arm with hers and gave it a friendly pat. "S'alright, Harry. You don't have to worry about that anymore. That business is all over with."

"So what do you think Ron would do if you and I started dating? Would I be a 'damned bloody git' too?"

"As certain as the grease stains on Snape's pillow."

Harry snorted and raised his free hand to his chin in a contemplative gesture. "Hmm, I'll need a moment to decide whether I'm offended or not. Not good enough for you, am I?"

"No reason for you to be offended. No one will be good enough for me in Ron's eyes, might as well start knitting my spinster shawl right now."

Harry patted her arm still linked in his. "Now now, don't break out the needles and yarn just yet. Perhaps we can work on him together. As a best friend, I sometimes have a little influence with him."

"Being best friends won't help you with this. He's hopeless."

"What's the harm in trying? If I can't help then what have you lost?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I suppose."

"Right then, if were going to do some good here we might as well focus on someone you do actually like. Bit of a wasted effort if we get Ron to say he's OK with Dean but then you don't really care for him. So if not Dean, then who do you like?"

Ginny's face darkened in concentration, after a while she shrugged. "Well, no one at the moment. I suppose if we were at school, I could look around and see if there were anyone interesting but off the top of my head there isn't anyone. I know that sounds like I am trying to avoid giving you an answer."

"No, I know what you mean. I'm in exactly the same boat. I thought I really liked Cho but now I don't, and there really isn't anyone right now that springs to mind that I might like. To show Ron what a prat he's being about you, we really need to slap him in the face with something though. We could make someone up I suppose."

Ginny's smiling face showed she obviously had a sudden idea but she dismissed it with a quick shake of her head.

It was not unnoticed by Harry though. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my arse. What? What was your idea?"

"You." She poked him in the side with a finger.

"Me? Me what?"

"You and me, pretending to date."

Harry cocked his head in consideration. "Hmm, there's a thought. It would be interesting to see if I turned out to be a 'bloody damned git'"

"'Damned bloody git,'" she corrected.

"Right. You did say he was dropping hints about us. It might be the very thing to shock some sense into him I think."

"He'd really flip if he caught us snogging." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she'd said. Her ears started to pink slightly but with a look of intense concentration she forced the blush down. "And then he'd rip your lips off."

"You think so? He may actually want us together you know. Then where will we be?"

"He doesn't. Trust me."

Harry rubbed his chin. "OK, let's think about this; we set it up so Ron walks in on you and me kissing. If he tries to kill me then we tell him that it was a prank before he really hurts me. Then we point out that he is the one that has been suggesting you and I get together and hope that that shows him what a prat he is and that he should lay off about who you date."

"Sounds like fun whether he gets the point or not, I'm bloody tired of it all. For God's sake he's only a year older that me!"

"But, what if he just shrugs his shoulders or is actually happy about it?"

Ginny snorted a laugh, "He won't be."

"Yeah but what if he is? We should consider it."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well then I guess we ask him why it is OK for me and you to be together but not me and anyone else?"

Harry was nodding. "Yeah, that might still make the point though not as dramatic as if he looses it."

"Or as fun," she grinned.

Harry answered seriously, "Speak for yourself. You're not the one risking grievous bodily injury."

"Ron would never hurt you … well, not in a permanent fashion anyway."

"Gee, thanks. So are we doing this then?"

"It's been too quiet around here with Fred and George gone. I think we must."

"When?"

"After dinner good for you?"

*

They decided to let Ron walk in on them in Ron's room as that was the one semi-private place he would have to return to eventually. Harry was staying in Percy's old room but Ginny was sure that Ron would be sufficiently outraged so as not to ask why they were kissing in his room. It would also be a good way to diffuse the situation quickly with a statement like, 'If we were serious about this would we have done it in your room? We wanted you to catch us to teach you a lesson.' Or a similar statement to the same effect.

Neither of them really thought about the actual kiss with much concern. Harry's experiences with Cho had been no huge success story, not completely terrible, just not as pleasant as he thought kissing would be. Ginny had been with Michael in private often enough the previous year to know what was in store. Kissing just wasn't that big of a deal to either of them. Getting one over on Ron was. 

Ginny sat on the bed brushing out her long red hair as Harry stood by the cracked door waiting to see Ron starting up the stairs. They considered leaving the door open but neither of them was too keen on Ginny's parents walking by and catching them. No, this show was for Ron alone and Ron always kept his door closed.

Ron's voice sounded from below, "Yes, I know where it is. I'll be back down in a minute."

Harry closed the door quickly but silently and then moved to the bed to sit next to Ginny. As she put the brush down, her eyes were alight with the excitement of a good prank and she could barely sit still. Harry reached out and put his arm around her as they both watched the closed bedroom door and listened for Ron's footsteps on the stairs. The plodding sound started to get louder and Harry and Ginny turned to face each other. Harry reached out with his other arm to take her into a convincing embrace. They were having a tough time not laughing. Harry managed to stifle himself first and put a finger to his lips to shush her giggles. Ron's footfalls were almost to the door now. Harry leaned into Ginny.

Their lips met and they both jumped slightly. After the initial shock of how much better this felt with Ginny than with Cho, Harry noticed the lack of wetness and salty taste. Cho always seemed to have been either be crying or had just finished when they kissed. With Ginny, there was just an incredible softness intermixed with the firm feeling of her lip muscles playing underneath. They hadn't really discussed how real to make the kiss but it was too late now. Harry's lips were moving slowly but surely and Ginny was matching him as though they had spent hours with the choreography.

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, he was listening to the sounds of Ron's footsteps passing by the closed door and continuing up to the attic. He was obviously searching for something from the sounds. The sounds stopped and then the plodding steps were again heard on the stairs, going past Ron's room and on down to the first floor. 

There was a tiny voice inside Harry's head saying, 'OK, Ron's not coming in the room. You can stop kissing her now.'

But the ebb and flow of energy passing back and forth between he and Ginny was just too delicious to stop. Harry kept on kissing as did Ginny. The kiss was as wet now as any of Harry's previous experiences but the saltiness was still absent. It was moist and sweet and soft and not born of melancholy. Harry wanted more. Ginny apparently read his mind as her soft tongue sought to invade his mouth. 

Ironically, as much as he had wanted it, Harry hadn't been prepared for her to be that bold. He was startled and the kiss broke.

Both teens were wide eyed as they looked at each other.

"Oh," said Harry.

"My." Ginny put a hand to her moist lips.

"God." Harry gulped.

Their eyes were locked and neither dared to move.

"I'm over you," Ginny said in a quiet voice looking down from his eyes to his lips.

Harry blinked and swallowed. He started to feel a mix of anger and disappointment build in his throat but then realized she was not speaking to him. She was talking to herself and she did not sound very convinced. He began to relax his embrace to back away from her but her hands flew to his upper arms and stopped him with some urgency.

"Are you?" Harry asked in a whisper as he studied her face which was now suddenly beautiful to him.

Ginny slowly looked back up at him with a confused expression. Perhaps she had not meant to speak her last out loud. Almost imperceptibly she shook her head 'no.'

Harry moved his hands to the sides of her face and he brushed her silky hair behind her ears with his fingers. He then pulled her towards him with his hands cupping either side of her head and once more pressed his lips to hers. This time when Ginny's tongue ventured out it met Harry's. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and somehow Ginny ended up on top of him as he was now on his back on Ron's bed. It wasn't a joke anymore.

Ron's footsteps were loud on the stairs again. Harry and Ginny broke apart in a panic and leaped from the bed. They straightened their rumpled cloths and looked at each other in an anxious daze. They were trapped in Ron's room. He would be coming through the door any minute and the original plan was very much history. Harry spread his hands in a silent question. Ginny answered with a shrug and a grin.

'Wonderful, I'm about to die and she's grinning. Still though, it was worth it. Bring it on, Ron.'

The door opened and Ron stopped short at the sight of Harry and Ginny standing as far away from each other as they could and still be in his room.

"What's going on? Why are you in my room?"

"Oh, bugger, Harry. We're caught. Might as well confess."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Yeah, might as well since he would be doing the dying. "You think so?"

"We were trying to find a place to put the other end of the extendable ears so we could listen to you and Luna snogging for blackmail material."

"Luna? Since when has she ever been in my room?"

"Ah, so you admit to snogging her then just not in your room. Right, good enough, let's go Harry."

They marched past an open mouthed Ron as if everything was clear to everyone. Neither Harry nor Ginny looked at him and the door closed behind them. Harry and Ginny turned to face each other just outside Ron's door both trying not to laugh. 

Harry whispered to her, "That was awful. Surely you could have come up with a better lie than that?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" she whispered back.

"Ginny, I-" Harry's mind was racing with so many thoughts right now. "Ginny, I'm not sure what happened in there, before Ron arrived I mean, but do you think we could, well, go somewhere tomorrow where Ron won't find us?"

Ginny bit her lower lip and smiled. She nodded, "I'd like that very much. Tomorrow then."

Harry gave her a swift kiss on the lips and watched as she disappeared into her room. 

He turned to go to his own room when he caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ron's face poking through the slightly opened door. Ron's expression was unreadable. Harry's face drained in color and then went green and he knew he looked like a cat caught with yellow feathers stuck between its teeth. Ron's face finally broke into a smirk and he gave Harry a wink and then he closed the door to go to bed. Harry stood looking at Ron's door for several minutes. He took a deep breath and laughed to himself. Ginny would never believe it. Their prank had backfired to perfection.


	2. What will come, will come

2. What will come, will come

Harry had not slept well at all. For a change, it was not because of any horrid dreams, but rather because of how his mind continued to race around the previous evenings events. He had tossed and turned at the images of Ginny shaking her head that she was not over him and her demure smile and acceptance of his request to be alone with him the next day. Harry was still amazed at his boldness in asking her to go with him somewhere private. That most of all kept him awake, the promise of more. 

The times he was with Cho, Harry wondered what the fuss was all about. Kissing was nice and all but he really couldn't see why people spent so much time and energy on the subject. But after last night, he got it, oh, he so got it. He imagined this was what was meant by a "kid before Christmas" though his own life experience made that expression somewhat hollow, he now knew exactly what it meant and what it felt like. He was aching to take Ginny into his arms and recreate whatever the Hell had happened in Ron's Room.

Ron. There was another thing for his mind to consider as he lay awake. How much had he seen? How much had he heard? Was he really accepting of or even encouraging Harry and Ginny dating? Wasn't that odd for a brother to be alright with especially when that brother was Ron?

Harry guessed that it was close to nine as he rolled out of bed hoping there might be some breakfast left. He did not want a rumbling tummy to interrupt what he had in mind for the day's events. He dressed quickly and entered the hall heading towards the stairs.

Ron was coming up those same stairs. He looked a bit odd though. His face and shoulders had soot smudges but the rest of his clothes were clean. As Ron spotted Harry, it looked as if he were trying to stifle a laugh. As they walked closer to each other, Harry was very sure something was up.

Harry couldn't hold the question back, "What?"

"What what?"

"What's going on? What are you up to?"

"Who me?" Ron's blue eyes were the picture of insincere innocence.

"Oh forget it. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. Good morning to you." Harry was on guard now as he edged his way past his so called best friend and down the stairs. Ron made for the bathroom presumably to clean up the soot.

As Harry rounded the corner for the dining area, he stopped short and failed to bite back an oath.

A soot-covered George looked up from his copy of the _Daily Profit, "Sorry, Harry. Didn't catch that. Mind repeating it?"_

An equally grimy Fred grinned at his twin before turning to Harry, "Tut, tut, old man, did you have something to say this late morning?"

"Such a fine morning it is too. Pity you've slept most of it away. Late night was it? Busy with some mischief? We'd just love to hear all about it."

"You look a peaked, Harry. Not over doing things are you? Must keep your strength up you know, dark wizards about and all. Conserve yourself for the sake of the world and all that."

Harry considered running but his shoulders slumped slightly in resignation as he walked to the table. It was best to get "it" over with, whatever "it" might turn out to be. He also resolved to 'thank' Ron properly as he had obviously been busy making floo calls this morning. 

He slid into the chair furthest away from the twins and began to reach for a muffin but then sanity returned. Fred and George sitting unsupervised at a table full of food was not a good situation for a hungry young lad. Harry withdrew his empty hand and sat back in his chair with a creak.

George spoke to him, not looking up from his paper, "S'matter, Harry? Not hungry? You must be famished it being so late in the morning. Or did you have your mouth set for something else?"

At that point, Harry realized Ron knew everything and had given him up completely to the not-so-tender mercies of Fred and George. He re-resolved to 'thank' Ron.

And on cue Ron's voice was heard coming round the corner with a shuffle of feet, "Looky here who I found sneaking around the upstairs hall. She seemed to be looking for something near Harry's door." 

Ron came round the corner guiding a bleary-eyed Ginny by the shoulders.

Fred looked at her and smiled, "Or someone."

Ginny's eyes clouded in confusion as she looked from Fred to George and back. Her eyes then widened in surprise and/or fear as she realized they really were in the room. Finally, they narrowed to threatening slits.

"What are you two doing here?"

George replied with mock indignity, "Mum said we could visit any time."

"Besides, Ron's invitation was just too … interesting to not accept," Fred added with a dangerous smile.

He then addressed Harry, "So, Harry, what do you want to do today? Quidditch? Fireworks? Sample some of our latest wares? I'm sure we can all think of something fun for you to do. What'll it be?"

Harry tried to think what their game was. Perhaps, Ron and the twins were going to make it impossible for him to be alone with Ginny. Or maybe they were going to try and make him and Ginny admit what had happened between them. Perhaps that was the smartest course, to just say that he wanted to spend time with her, but in the face of the three older and bigger boys, the words would simply not come out.

Ginny put her hands on her hips in a very Molly-like stance. "He's spending the day with me."

"Oh really? And what will the two of you be doing?"

"Shut it, Fred. It's none of yours. Come on, Harry, let's leave these prats to their breakfast." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and drug him out the door to the garden quickly leaving behind the laughs and catcalls of her brothers.

Harry had to break into a half run to keep up with Ginny's furious pace. Just outside the garden she made a sharp turn towards a large tree. About 50 yards away from the tree she took another sharp turn away from it and then another turn back towards it. She kept turning back and forth in an indiscernible pattern and managed to keep Harry in tow. As they finally got close to the tree, a ladder was now visible disappearing up into its branches. Ginny started to climb and wordlessly Harry followed.

The ladder led through a perfectly circular hole through the base of a huge branch. It would have been amazing that the branch was able to support the weight of itself with a hole like that but there was obviously magic afoot. Harry emerged into a small dimly lit square room with a small table and two chairs.

"What is this place?"

"Bill made it for me. You can only see the ladder if you walk in a certain pattern. As you walk the pattern it gets harder and harder for anyone to watch you. It's a sort of befuddling charm. They forget they wanted to watch you and look away. If they happen to look back, they can't see you anymore. It's the sort of thing useful for hiding vaults and so Bill has gotten quite good at it on behalf of the goblins. He made this little hideaway for me when I turned eight. Thought I might need some peace and quiet when my other brothers got out of hand. Like just now. What was up with them? Why are Fred and George here?"

"I figure Ron flooed them this morning and told them he saw us kiss."

"He saw what?!" 

"Last night when we kissed good night, Ron was watching."

Ginny's eyes were round. "He wasn't!" 

"He was. His door was opened just so. He winked at me. And then he shut the door."

And now her mouth hung open. "Winked?! He didn't!" 

Harry shrugged. "Did."

"Bloody Hell!"

Ginny slowly sat in one of the chairs. Her hand was rubbing her forehead as she tried to puzzle out what all the new information might mean. Harry sat down in the other chair and stared at her, his eyes moved back and forth from her face in general to her lips. He licked his own lips and gulped down the urge to move to her and make it happen again.

Harry broke the uncomfortable silence, "So, I guess he did actually want you and me to get together?"

Ginny shook her head and laughed softly, "I guess so. I never would have imagined. Why tell Fred and George though?"

"Self-preservation I imagine. What would those two do if they found out Ron knew about us and didn't tell them? He'd be meat on the table."

"Maybe, but still, he seemed to really enjoy it. I don't think that was the entire reason."

"Yeah, I noticed. He enjoyed it entirely too much. We'll have to make sure he pays later."

"Too right. I expect he also wanted to tell someone the news and have help with the teasing. One against two teasing is a difficult job. Three on two is much easier especially when two of the three are Fred and George."

"They'll be merciless."

"So you're saying you wish we hadn't kissed?" Ginny regarded him with accusation.

Harry sputtered, "What?! How do you get – Why would you say –"

Then he noticed the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. Harry snorted, "Oh, so I'm going to have four Weasley's teasing me not just three."

"Or even more. Scared?"

"I live with Dudley. What he lacks in wit, he makes up for in cruelty. Do your worst. The only thing I am scared of at the moment is not being able to kiss you again."

Ginny beamed. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

"No?"

She started to move towards him. "Well, we are alone here."

"I noticed." And he slowly edged to her.

"Away from prying eyes." Closer.

"That too." Contact.

"And acerbic comments." And they moved into each others arms.

"Yes, yes, and your point?" Harry's face moved closer to hers.

Ginny's smile faded to a concerned look and she backed away a bit still in his arms. "I- I didn't get very much sleep last night."

Harry was actually physically startled by the change in subject. "Uh, OK, not where I thought we were heading but I'll go along. I didn't sleep well either." 

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Anticipating our next kiss mostly."

"Me too, I'm quite scared," she stated quietly.

"Scared? Why?!" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"You're not?"

"No. I meant 'anticipating' in that I am anxious for it to happen again."

"But what if it doesn't happen again? That is, what if it isn't as wonderful. What if it's completely awful?" 

"There's only one way to find out."

"I suppose." And she leaned back to him.

It wasn't awful. It wasn't very good either. To Harry, it seemed very … Cho-ish. There was none of the previous sensations beyond the kiss. It was just his lips pressing to hers. His lips were just there. Her lips were just there. Nothing more.

He thought about trying to kiss harder but before he could she backed away from him. The disappointment was clear on her face. He could not fault her that as he imagined his expression was similar. 

"See?" she sighed finally and backed out of his arms.

He caught her hands and held them. His mind raced. What was the problem? Harry knew it was a very guy-like thing to want to fix things immediately and perhaps this wasn't something to be fixed but he had to try. It had been so wonderful last night. How was the situation different now? 

"Ginny, wait. Let's not give up just yet. Last night was brilliant. I really want to feel something like that again and maybe that's the problem; we are trying too hard."

"I guess so." She was not convinced.

"It was just a part of a prank last night. I wasn't expecting anything. You weren't expecting anything. We didn't have half a dozen other people waiting to tease us about it. You weren't scared of it not happening again. I hadn't stayed up all night wanting it to happen again."

"That's all true but it's always going to be true. What can we do to not try so hard?"

Harry thought for a moment. "The first time I successfully cast my Patronus, I was able to do it because I knew I could. Same thing here. We know something wonderful can happen if we let it."

Harry grinned, "We may have to put hours and hours of practice in though."

Ginny laughed in reply, "Alright, I'll buy that. Even if it wasn't as great it was still nice. Maybe we can try again after a proper breakfast."

She turned to the door to leave letting go of his right hand. Harry held firm with his left. She had taken just one step before he yanked hard on her arm and pulled her back to him. She managed a single yelp in surprise before his lips covered her mouth once again.

Harry discovered that it was actually kind of difficult, if not impossible, to smile and kiss at the same time. An odd paradox to be sure, especially now because the joy he felt with the wondrous sensation of this kiss spreading through his now tingling body. He forced the smile away for now, there were much more important matters pending. Ginny obviously felt so too as her arms closed around his neck and her lips responded much as they had last night and perhaps even more eagerly. Harry's tongue started first this time and it was met with enthusiasm. It was possibly even better than last night. Simultaneously, they both moaned into each others mouths. The sounds were almost in tune. They broke the kiss laughing.

Harry stopped laughing and gave her a sheepish look. "Er – surprise?"

"And a very nice one it was too. Does this mean you'll have to sneak up on me from now on?"

"No. It means we just need to let things happen as they will. What will come, will come."

"Shall we test that?" Ginny moved to kiss him again.

Harry stopped her with a finger to her slightly open lips, "I thought you wanted a proper breakfast?"

She bit his finger, hard. "There. I'm full."

Harry snatched his finger away and before he could protest the bite, her mouth was on his until lunch.

End. (and I mean it ;) )

***

Well peeps, the original summary said this was a one shot but I was very, very, very surprised at the volume of feedback on this and other sites. Thank you all very much. Here is one more chapter on this ficlet and it will be the last as I would like to actually try a "year long" "real" post-OotP fic which will definitely have a romance aspect but also have some other dramatic elements as well. 

hestia : thanks, well, I wasn't going to but you talked me into just one more

kelpylion : thank you 

SilverRose12 : thank you

David M. Potter : 'lil, more fluff for you

jess : I guess the answer is yes, but there won't be a third

JennaMae : always happy to give the ladies what they need

Sparkle : thanks

Lindsay : K, here's more

Lil Dumpling : three words, bloody thank you

Chilis ROX : thanks, hope you like this one too

A true Harry Potter and Ginny Fan : thank you, here's a little more for you, thanks for your review of my other fic too

Rjk2005 : nope I'm not racnmi but I did send her a thank you for the plug over at Sugar Quill, I was not aware of that site so thank you for mentioning it and thanks for the compliments

milky way bar : here's a little more, thanks

Sirius_Black : thank you and thanks for the e-mail too, 

Michelle : one more chapter, no new spoilers in this one, I am sorry about not warning you with the first

Basil M : thank you

Noelle : your wish…

CiA : thank you, I am hoping I can do justice to a novel length fic

auz-erekose : here's your second chappie, hope you likie, ugh that was terrible, thanks for the nice words, I think I'll stay a H/G kinda guy but I must admit to faltering somewhat on the R/Hr vein, Luna rocks!

ginny5 : thank you

Ronaldrose : some help for your wait - and my girlfriend says I can't take a hint

taself : coming, oh that sounded bad

Emmie : thank you, I do plan on writing more and I have another H/G story out there but it's a pre-OotP (1327216)

GrednForge : thanks, you asked for it

plaidphoenix : and thank you

Tara : OK you sweet talked me into it, thanks 

Yoshi-fan2003 : I have. One more that is but it's pre-OotP (1327216)

Bella Black : thank you

Jaina Alcatsol : glad you liked it, one more chappie and then I'm gonna work on something else

ryno2 : thanks

dan fan : one more update for ya

tacku : probably not soon enough but I managed, thanks

joviality : it was intended as a one shot but I decided to do one more, this post will be the last for this fic

Life, Love Sanity : not real soon but at least it's "more", thanks

Starlight Lover : thank you


End file.
